Crimson
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: NOTE: This story has been Edited and so there have been some MAJOR changes. Jafar sees a perfect moment to put his plans into action and takes the power that he has been waiting so long for. With Jasmine's by his side nothing will stop him. Dark Romance
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Credit for the character's goes to Disney ENJOY!

**Note: This story has been re-edited! Events may have changed but I have done my best to keep major plot the same.**

Jasmine sighed as she trailed her fingers in the cool water that poured from the decorative fountain. Rajah was, as always, at her side though he was calmly sleeping. His tail flicked every once in awhile in the bright moonlight before it settled back down and would curl up around his hind legs. She smiled softly before she sighed again and went back to gazing into the empty fountain where even the fish were asleep. She rested her chin on her arm as she watched the moon's reflection move through the water. Another sleepless night was passing for her.

Every night since Jafar had told her of the death of that boy she had meet in the market place she had been unable to sleep. She couldn't rest knowing that she had caused his death! She blamed herself, after all if she hadn't left the castle he never would have been blamed, and that was the very thought that kept her up at night.

She was also restless over the fact that she had to marry soon. Her father had already stretched the laws as much as he was able. It was getting to the point where other royals stopped questioning her and started to question his ability not only as a father but as a ruler. If she didn't do something to the results would affect the whole kingdom. She dragged her fingers through her loose hair and went back to looking at the reflection of the moon, wishing that it would bring her the answers that she was seeking.

Jafar was watching the princess closely from the shadows. He had known that he would cause her distress when he told her of the boy's 'death'; however the results were even better than he expected. A sly smile crossed his face, the princess was very vulnerable, and he knew how desperate things were getting for her to choose a husband.

He stroked the head of his snake staff thoughtfully as his dark eyes continued to watch her. He had already 'found' a law that would convince the Sultan to marry him to Jasmine…however things would go so much simpler if she was willing. He slowly started to walk towards the distracted princess. Usually her mind was too resilient to mold…however, with the turmoil he could see in her eyes he thought tonight might be different.

Jasmine was just about to doze off, her head resting on the edge of the fountain when Rajah growled softly. It was a sleepy warning growl it proved he was still mostly asleep, but he was aware that there was someone approaching. She turned and her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Jafar, her father's advisor.

She narrowed her dark eyes at him and said coldly "Jafar! What are you doing here?" She hadn't forgiven him for killing that innocent boy. She knew that he justified, saying they had believed that he had kidnapped her. The guilt once again tore through her; it was only because she had left the castle in the first place they had believed he kidnapped her. She got lost once again in the same train of thought that had already taken her attention for most of the night. This left her guard down giving Jafar an opening to make his move.

Jafar smirked darkly, yes the princess was very distracted tonight and this was an opening that he could not afford to lose. He stepped forward and set his staff down with a clank. It was a subtle trick he learned often worked. Like a charm the princess turned to find the source of the noise and was caught in the ruby gaze of the snake eyes.

Jasmine heard the sound and reacted instinctively. Before she could even understand what was happening she was caught in the burning gaze of the snake. It seemed like a fire was filling her mind, the flames burning away all thought while the warmth lulled her into a secure feeling as the staff took full control.

Jafar smiled as the princess's eyes became blank and empty. A look he had seen in the Sultan's eyes so often yet it had more appeal when it made the usually fierce princess soft and docile. He held it close to her face as he thought over what his first order should be.

Jasmine looked blankly up at Jafar, she could feel the control of the staff covering her mind as a cloak but she couldn't shake its control. Very slowly she stopped resisting and its hold became secure. She didn't fight when Jafar cupped her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"You're mine now…" Jafar purred as she nodded and smiled again as she looked up at him. He stroked his fingers against her cheek and started to force ideas into her fragile mind when he saw no resistance. "Good girl, now…after we part tonight you will act as you normally do, however, you will support the ideas that I propose to your father. You will encourage him to trust me, and most importantly little princess…." He paused before adding this last order before he rubbed his thumb over her soft lips and said "You are desperately in love with me."

Jasmine's eyes widened when she heard his last order. She gave a desperate mental shake of her mind, trying to break free of his hold. It was no use as the jeweled eyes of the snake flared up once again suppressing her mind and she said slowly "Y-yes…I understand."

Jafar smirked as he looked down at the young princess "Very good." He was going to return to his rooms and urge the princess to do the same before she was missed. However it was then that he noticed that her hair which was usually bound back was flowing along her back. He raised his hand, resisting at first before he stroked his slender fingers through her silky hair. He pulled back his hand before he turned away from her and added "Be sure to sleep princess."

The next morning dawned brightly as Jasmine woke slowly, she looked around her bedroom in confusion, wondering how she had gotten there from the garden. She shrugged her shoulders carelessly, thinking that one of the guards must have carried her. She began to get ready for the day, unaware of the change that had taken place inside of her mind.

Jafar had been awake for hours preparing for the day ahead. With the princess on his side he would soon have Agrabah in the palm of his hand! Though of course he would soon expand control…but everyone had to start somewhere. He smirked imagining how they day would go. He would start slowly, so as not to reveal himself too soon. He would introduce the discovered law that would allow the Grand Vizier to marry the princess. Then it would be Jasmine's turn to take part in the plan.

The Sultan smiled as Jasmine came into the room; happily humming she greeted him "Good morning father!" She kissed his cheek happily making the Sultan start in surprise. After all ever since her birthday she had been very sullen about her upcoming marriage. He wondered what had happened but didn't want to ruin her mood by bringing up her marriage, at least not so early in the morning.

As always Jafar sat on his right hand side while Jasmine stood on his left. He watched the princess closely and was glad to see the force of his spell still clouding her eyes. He had used a lot of his 'suggestion' on her last night. He knew it would wear off but he could always strengthen it when the need arose.

Deciding to press his advantage he bowed lowly before the sultan and said "I've found a solution to our problem! " He pulled out a long scroll and said "If the princess has not chosen a proper husband by the appointed time then the Sultan will choose for her."

The Sultan who was fruitlessly trying to feed Jafar's parrot Iago one of the million crackers he had on his person. "But Jasmine hated all of those suitors. How can I choose someone she hates?"

Jafar smiled at the Sultan's naïveté "Not to worry my liege there is more. It says in the event that a suitable prince cannot be found then the princess must been be wed to…" He paused for dramatic effect and to look more surprised as he said "The…Grand Vizier…why that would be…me!" He smiled as he looked up at the Sultan his plan slowly being fulfilled.

The Sultan looked uncertain as he went to read the law for himself. He knew it was imperative that Jasmine marry soon, but he had no desire to marry her to someone she hated. He knew that she had not been fond of any of the other suitors, but since the incident with the boy from the Marketplace she had been cold to Jafar. He started shaking his head when he heard Jasmine speak up from his side.

Jasmine frowned as she heard the suggestion from Jafar. It seemed insane; after all it was well known that she _despised _Jafar. However a little voice whispered into her ear 'would you rather marry a stranger?' She shivered at the thought of being bound to a stranger for her whole life. She knew at least what to expect from Jafar. She bit her lip, she had no desire to spend the rest of her life with Jafar, but he had loyally served her father for years. She forced a smile onto her face as she put a hand on her father's shoulder "We could at least consider it father, we are running out of options and we can trust Jafar."

Jafar was very pleased at how well the Princess was playing her part and she didn't even know it. His usual spells of suggestion worked instantly, but for the princess he used a powerful one that would settle slowly. He knew that if she felt the jaws of the spell clamp around her mind she would rebel and struggle; but if it settled over her mind like a warm blanket he doubted she would be able to resist.

The Sultan looked between the Grand Vizier and Jasmine with shock. He frowned as he became thoughtful, if Jasmine was willing to at least see if it would work then he had no choice. She had made it clear she would never marry any of the Princes that he had picked out for her. He nodded, his decision made "Very well…Jafar will be the current suitor for your hand in marriage and we will see how the courting process goes before making any final decisions."

Jafar stroked the head of his Serpent staff as he said "Splendid." He looked at Jasmine and was pleased to see that her face was for once passive towards him. Before she only ever looked at him with disdain or distrust. He smirked to himself; this was a rather nice change.

He stepped over to Jasmine's side and bowed lowly "I hope that I will be more agreeable to you princess, then your past suitors have been." He straightened and smiled down at her, mentally he noted that her eyes were clearing of the spell and becoming more wary. He would have to 'refresh' the spell on her.

Jasmine nodded slowly towards Jafar not certain what to say. The warm feeling that had been encouraging her that this was a good match was gone, and she felt doubt start to creep up in her mind. She was distracted when she heard trumpets off in the distance. She gave a polite nod to Jafar before going to the Balcony to see who was arriving now.

Jafar frowned when she escaped him, then a sly smile twisted his lips, the balcony would give him the seclusion he needed. He told Iago to keep the Sultan busy and followed the young princess out.

Jasmine shook her head as she watched the show off Prince Ali parade his way into the city. She could tell that he was another stuck up prince. The small voice in the back of her mind whispered 'Jafar is nothing like that.' It seemed a bit weaker this time though but she couldn't help agree with it. She heard someone join her on the balcony and turned.

Jafar smiled as he said "It is only I my princess, I was curious about this latest arrival." He made sure to keep a safe distance from her so that she wouldn't become alarmed. When she nodded and turned to continue watching the prince with obvious disgust on her face Jafar had to admit he was pleased.

He came up behind her, causing her to turn when she sensed him and pushed the head of the snake staff close to her face, the ruby eyes once again capturing her as he purred darkly "Remember princess Jasmine…you're falling in love with me, and you won't give this Prince Ali the time of day…Isn't that right Princess?"

Jasmine gave a small cry of alarm when she turned to see Jafar standing so close to her, then the red eyes of the snake clouded her vision and all thoughts were once again burned away. The whispers in the back of her mind grew powerful again, repeating Jafar's words over and over before she nodded weakly "Yes…" She felt his cold fingers cup her chin as he forced the once again enchanted princess to look up at him.

Jafar looked down into her face and smiled "Very good Princess…" He leaned in and stole a kiss from her while the enchantment ran its course. "Now I believe it's time to join your father in welcoming this Prince Ali." He led her along, since it was a powerful enchantment again she would be a little dazed afterwards, which Jafar thought was best around this Prince Ali.

Jasmine entered the throne room and saw her father talking to a young man who seemed to have brought a circus with him. He had a flying rug an elephant with him. Jafar ushered out the majority of the troupe that had come with him and she felt grateful to him that he had done so. She turned to Ali and sneered, he was just like all the other Princes before him. She felt Jafar come to stand next to her and relaxed unconsciously falling deeper into his spell.

Thank you all for reading! This will have more chapters coming!


	2. Chapter 2 End

Thank you for reading my work! Once again everything belongs to their creators.

**Note: This story has been re-edited! Events may have changed but I have done my best to keep major plot the same.**

That night Jasmine felt restless as she tossed and turned in her silken sheets. She could hear Raja making noises of concern but her wonderful pet was not able to help her anymore. She sighed as she sat up in bed, her long dark hair hanging loose around her as she got out of bed and began to pace. "I just can't get it out of my head…" She whispered to herself, speaking of the troubling dreams she had of snakes with ruby eyes.

Jafar was watching the Princess with one of the many tools he had in his hidden chambers. He stroked the side of the seeing glass and smirked "The Princess seems a bit disturbed tonight…" He looked at Iago and said "We should go make sure she's alright." He swept out of his chambers, eager to move forward with his plan.

Jasmine heard a knocking at her door and wondered who on earth, besides her, would be up at this hour. She went to the door and was surprised to see Jafar standing there. She shivered at the look in his dark eyes but reminded herself he was her suitor now and so it was justified he look at her with…lust. She smiled politely and said "Jafar? Is there something wrong?"

Jafar reached forward and caressed her cheek "I would say there is much wrong my Princess, your nights of troubled sleep are starting to wear on you…perhaps I could help…" He stepped into the room forcing Jasmine to take steps backwards towards the bed. Raja made a warning growl but he used his staff to put the creature to sleep. He had no time to play with guardian pets this evening.

Jasmine looked up at Jafar warily "I…I don't think this is proper Jafar…coming to my rooms so late I…" She was stopped when the back of her legs hit the bed and she went sprawling out her red pajama's contrasting beautifully with her dark skin.

Jafar was finding it hard to control himself but he knew that he had to work delicately to make this possible. "Things are very different between us Jasmine now that we are in courting." He cast his robe aside and as she crawled back on the bed he joined her, enjoying the fear an excitement in her eyes.

Jasmine shook her head "But none of the other suitors…" She was stopped when he forced his lips down on her. She gave a cry of shock but it drowned out into a moan as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She shivered as she felt his long fingers move over her body and tried to free herself from his grasp before his fingers brushed against her sensitive breast.

Jafar smirked at the Princess's reaction. She was a complete innocent and would be unable to understand or fight her body's natural reaction. He slipped his hand under her top and played with her bear skin. His smirk deepened when her panicked cries slowly became soft moans.

During the night Jafar continued to sexually torment the Princess. He did not go all the way, knowing that in doing so he would have ruined their wedding night and her reputation. Instead he merely introduced her to the sensual pleasures he was able to give her. When the morning light began to shine through her gauze curtains he made sure to strengthen the spell once again on her mind before taking his leave.

Jasmine woke up and looked around in confusion. Her clothes were gone but there were no marks on her body, no soreness that told of a ruined future. She wrapped her blankets around her and wondered if it had all been a dream. She shivered at the things she 'dreamt' of and wondered if they were possible. She was even more confused when Jafar was the one giving her such pleasure.

She frowned and decided it was much too early for such thoughts getting up she started to prepare for the day. Remembering that Jafar was courting her and Prince Ali was in the castle. It was considered improper for a Princess to have more than one suitor at a time. So for now Ali was simply her father's guest as they all waited to see how it would play out between her and Jafar.

Jafar smiled as he spied on the Princess. He watched the doubt and guilt cross her face at the 'dreams' she had experienced. He planned to use this to his advantage later, but for now the enchantment was strong in her mind, almost settled completely, it would only take one more refreshment before she was his completely.

Aladdin met up with the Sultan in the throne room. Since he was not officially here as Jasmine's suitor he and the Sultan were talking about possible trade between their Kingdoms. He was confused with Jasmine as she seemed…different from what he remembered of her. He wondered if Genie might be able to explain why but for now was focusing his attention on playing along with the sultan and waiting for Jasmine to move on from her current suitor Jafar.

Jafar had been watching this suitor, Prince Ali, very carefully. Even free of the spell's control Jasmine was not amused by him and that was a relief, for the boy at least. That meant that Jafar would not have to kill him himself. However the boy would have to be…removed, for his plan to work. He slipped some gold to the Captain of the Guard Raoul and the man's dark smile made it clear his orders were understood.

That night Prince Ali was caught in the gardens, he had been wandering by the pool when the guards captured him. He struggled and narrowed his eyes when he saw Jafar smirking at him from the background "I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome Prince Abubu." He turned away from the guards and said over his shoulder "Make sure he's never found."

The unconscious Aladdin was thrown off of a cliff and into the cold waters of the sea. The guards waited to watch him sink into the water. They had waited him down with a chain and so once he was out of sight the thought their duty done and returned to the Palace.

Aladdin was able summon his genie with a desperate effort as the water stole his strength and air. He used up his second wish so that his life might be spared, leaving him only one last wish left from the genie, the one he had promised to free the genie with.

Jasmine was returned to her room with Jafar by her side. They had gone for a walk in the gardens and talked under the starlit sky. She was starting to see that Jafar wasn't the horrible man she imagined. She smiled at him as he bid her goodnight. Their quiet moment ruined by the arrival of Aladdin.

"Prince Ali?" Jasmine asked when he came up to her and pulled her behind him, away from Jafar. "You can't trust him your highness, he tried to have me killed!" The ruckus brought the attention of the guards and the Sultan. When Aladdin when to convince the Sultan of what Jafar tried to do the man in question moved closer to Jasmine.

Jasmine listened as Prince Ali told her father that Jafar and several of their guards tried to murder him. She turned to Jafar and saw instead the blinding red of the snake eyes. "He's obviously lying…" Jafar's voice echoed in her mind, and she repeated it softly "He's obviously lying…"

Aladdin turned sharply when he heard Jasmine's words against him "No! I wouldn't…" In that moment the lamp that was hidden in his hat was revealed to Jafar whose eyes narrowed when he saw it. Apparently this wasn't just a normal Prince, but the street rat he had used to get to the genie. He growled as he grabbed Aladdin and threw him to the guards, subtly taking the lamp as he did so. "To the dungeons with him! He is not a prince! He is nothing but an imposter!"

The Sultan wanted to believe in the young prince as he had been growing to like him. However Jafar had been his trusted adviser for years and he was even starting to get Jasmine's approval. He could only nod for the guards to take the boy to the dungeons.

As everything settled down Jafar turned to the Sultan and said "I think it would be best if Jasmine and myself married as soon as possible. This was obviously an attempt to weaken the Kingdom; we can leave no more openings." He turned to Jasmine and smiled warmly at her "I know it's a bit soon…but you agree with me don't you?"

Jasmine no longer needed the spell she smiled back at Jafar, believing that she was acting on her on will "Of course, we can't let more things like this happen." She turned to her father and said "We should be married as soon as possible." The sultan rejoiced and no one noticed the dark smile on Jafar's face as he petted the lamp in his pocket.

The next day the Sultan went before the people, announcing at once the engagement of Princess Jasmine and Jafar, and the fact that their wedding will take place that very afternoon. The crowd cheered, glad that their future and the kingdom was once again secured.

Jasmine turned to smile at Jafar, she was dressed up in her lavender clothes, her hair was done in the way that announced she was engaged, she would have to redo it again for the wedding so that it was then the hair of a married woman but she enjoyed it while she could. She smiled as she held onto Jafar's arm and enjoyed the joyous cheering of her people.

Jafar merely smirked at the peasants that were cheering up at them. He waved politely back, knowing that they should enjoy it while they could. He knew that after he and Jasmine were formally married they would have very little to cheer for. Not that he wanted people to cheer for him, it was much easier to control people who feared you than if they simply loved you. Of course they would love Jasmine and fear him, with that combination he would have iron control.

That afternoon as the sunset Jafar and Jasmine finished their vows. Once the final prayers were spoken Jafar claimed Jasmine before all as his and then dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the lamp. Now that the annoying legal part of his plans was out of the way, it was time to enjoy the power that was now his.

The skies began to darken with clouds and the gathered crowed gasped with fear. The Sultan realized too late that Prince Ali was right, that Jafar had been lying to them, controlling them all this time; but it's too late, far too late. Jasmine looked around in confusion but when Jafar pulled her back against him she had to believe that he knew what he is doing.

Jafar summoned the genie and became the most powerful sorcerer in the world. He eliminated the sultan immediately and moved the Palace so it was on a mountain looking down at the people. He took Jasmine's arm and guided her to their new Palace "It's time…for a new world order my Queen."

Jasmine smiles up at Jafar and nods, her eyes are permanently dazed because of the amount and power of the spells he has used on her mind. Together they went up to the palace and Jafar began to change the way business is done. Everyone whispers that a new age is coming. A Dark Age.

Thank you all very much for reading! I know that the editing changed the story almost completely but I really think it's for the better! I hope you all still enjoyed it!


End file.
